Una Confusión Inesperada
by Mache
Summary: Hermione está convencida de que Ron es el amor de su vida. Pero qué pasara cuando se de cuenta de lo que siente por oto chico?.
1. Confundidos

**/ACLARANDO/ Todos los personajes de esta historia son de JK ROwling. **

**Este es mi primer fic... realmente espero que les guste... asi que si les gusta o no.. DEJEN REVIEWWWWSSS! a leer! **

Hermione despertó en el suelo. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Soñaba que subía al expersso de Hogwarts en su primer día de escuela, comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo del tren. Por alguna razón era oscuro y no cálido y alumbrado como de costumbre. Hermione siguió caminando, y cuando llego a un compartimiento se encontró con una escena horrible. Ron besando a Parvatil.

"_Ha sido sólo un sueño"_ –Pensó Hermione

Últimamente había soñado muchas veces que su novio besaba a otras personas.

¿Es que acaso le sería infiel?

"_No, Ron nunca haría algo como eso"_ –Se dijo Hermione

Aún recordaba aquel día en que le había pedido que fuera su novia… había sido en el curso pasado…

**_FLASHBACK_**  
Emm… Hermione… ne... necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo el chico coloreado hasta las orejas.

Hermione levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Pudo notar como el colorín se retorcía de los nervios. La verdad era que ella también se sentía nerviosa. Le gustaba Ron desde que había entrado a Hogwarts aunque no lo admitiera, y aún así Parvatil y Lavander lo sabían. Tal vez el hecho de que estuvieran en la misma habitación fue lo que hizo que se enteraran...

¿Si? –Contesto ella escondiendo el nerviosismo que le provocaba hablar con aquel chico.

Me preguntaba..eh.. ¿Qué tal si vamos al lago?..hay mucha gente aquí… y….

Esta bien- Dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

Caminaron un rato alrededor del lago. Hablaron sobre todo y nada. Fue una tarde perfecta. El sol se reflejaba en el inmenso lago, haciendo que se viera de un tono amarillo rojizo, y el cielo se unía a este haciendo parecer que eran uno solo. La vista era perfecta y los dos la habían pasado tan bien el uno con el otro. Seguían caminando.

Wow... la vista es hermosa -Dijo ron mientras se sentaba debajo de un gran arbol.

Si -contesto ella.

em.. Hermione -Dijo Ron volviéndose a poner nervioso.

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Hermione algo extrañada.

Ron la tomo por la cintura para acortar la poca distancia que había entre los dos y le dio un profundo beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron ambos colorados.

Pues me preguntaba si querías..eh… pues si querías ser mi novia! –Dijo Ron algo apenado tratando de evadir la mirada de la morena.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja. Volteo a ver a Ron y se hundió en un mar azulado. Sin pensarlo dos veces beso de nuevo al chico de cabellos rojos que tanto le gustaba.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

¡Hermione!..Ya estas despierta? Ya esta listo el desayuno!

Ya bajo mamá –Contestó

Era una hermosa mañana. Ese día comenzaba el curso en Hogwarts y Hermione ya no podía esperar para ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Ella había terminado el 5to curso y ya estaba lista para un año nuevo. Miró a su alrededor. Había un baúl rojo con las iniciales "HG" escritas en dorado sobre un hermoso león. Hacía días que ya estaba todo empacado, su gato dormía tranquilamente a un lado del baúl, como disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de tranquilidad. Su habitación se veía prácticamente vacía comparado como había lucido hacia unos días.

Se termino de arreglar y bajó al comedor.

¡Hola Hermione! –Un chico de ojos verdes la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Harry! Pero que haces aquí? –Contesto corriendo a abrazarlo.

Pues que más! He venido por ti! Ron se disculpa pero aun no había terminado de empacar… ya sabes como es.

Si –Contesto Hermione algo decepcionada de no poder verlo aún.

Bueno a desayunar que no pueden irse así. –Dijo la madre de Hermione algo enfadada… pero sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su hija.

Terminaron de comer su desayuno y se dirigieron a la puerta. El papa de Hermione ya había bajado su baúl y lo había subido al carro junto con el de Harry.

Pues ¿esta todo listo? –Pregunto su padre.

Los dos asintieron y se despidieron de la mama de Hermione mientras se subían al carro.

Cuídense mucho, no hagan tonterías y estudien! -fue lo último que escucharon decir a la Sra. Granger.

Harry y Hermione hablaron todo el camino hacia la estación de King's Cross. Platicaron de lo que habían hecho en verano y Harry le contó como la había pasado con los Dursley. Había sido fatal. Como cada verano había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto esperando noticias de alguien, además por órdenes de Dumbledore debió quedarse más tiempo de lo normal en casa de sus tíos. Hermione le contó de las vacaciones con sus padres. Por alguna razón cambiaba de tema cada vez que Hermione le preguntaba por Ron o sólo contestaba cosas como "Sí… el esta bien."

Hermione prefirió no darle importancia y siguió hablando de otras cosas.

Llegaron a la estación. Se despidieron del papa de Hermione y bajaron sus baúles del carro. Esperaron a que la gente pasara a sus lados para pasar desapercibidos y cruzaron la pared entre el anden 9 y 10.

Apenas lo hicieron, aparecieron cientos de niños con capas negras y baúles de varios colores. Algunos se veían emocionados de ver a sus amigos de nuevo mientras que otros se veían algo nerviosos porque era su primer año. Entre tantas cabezas que se movían de un lado a otro se podía distinguir una melena roja.

Ginny! –Grito Hermione al ver a la pelirroja acercarse!

Hermione! Harry! Hace tanto que no los veo! –Dijo una Ginny feliz abrazando a sus amigos.

En donde esta Ron? –Pregunto Hermione apresuradamente.

Ah, pues creo que ya ha subido al tren. -

Bueno pues qué esperamos, subamos de una vez –Dijo Harry dirigiéndose al tren.

Las dos chicas asintieron y caminaron detrás de él, hablando de su verano.

Buscaron un compartimiento vacío. Habían llegado un poco tarde así que casi no había compartimientos solos. Finalmente vieron una melena roja a través de una ventana.

Ron! –Grito Hermione al tiempo que corría a abrazar al chico.

Se dieron un cálido beso de bienvenida. Hermione se sentó a su lado tomando su mano y él se limito a sonreír. Harry y Ginny se sentaron con ellos en el compartimiento. Rápidamente Ron comenzó a hablar con Harry sobre quidditch mientras que las chicas hablan de lo suyo.

Discúlpenme un momento… iré a buscar a los de mi curso. –Ginny se levanto de su asiento mientras los demás la miraban asintiendo.

Un silencio extraño invadió el momento.

Hermione que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su novio fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Y... cuéntame Ron ¿Qué hiciste en el verano?... ¿Por qué no contestaste mis cartas?

Ahm... lo siento es que… estaba jugando quidditch con Harry, Fred y George.. Que olvide todo lo demás! –Dijo él algo distante.

Ah... bueno… -contesto Hermione algo desconcertada.

Bueno… - ahora que se había ido Ginny, Harry se sentía algo incomodo con los dos "novios" – creo que debemos ir a cambiarnos. Ya pronto llegaremos a Hogsmeade y debemos estar listos.

Con esto salió de la habitación. Hermione y Ron pensaron que lo apropiado sería cambiarse así que dos segundos después no había nadie en el compartimiento.

El castillo se encontraba reluciente. El usual ruido de la gente hablando se escuchaba en el Gran Comedor. Cientos de alumnos se apresuraban al Gran Salón para comenzar con la ceremonia de bienvenida, como cada año hacían. Había gente saludándose y abrazándose. Algunos intercambiaban regalos y charlaban animadamente. Después de un rato, ya todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. La profesora McGonagal entro en el gran comedor junto con los alumnos de primer año, haciedo que se creara un repentino silencio.

Uno a uno, los alumnos nuevos fueron pasando al frente para ser seleccionados.

Cuando Jack Zmith paso al frente, ya no había mas alumnos, por lo que Dumbledore se puso de pie.

Creo que este será un gran año en Hogwarts –Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los alumnos – Y sin más que decir… ¡Provecho!

Una deliciosa cena apareció en las bandejas de oro. Pavo relleno, jugo de calabaza de varios colores, deliciosas montañas de postres, comida de todos los países… ¡en fin! Había de toda la comida imaginable. Los elfos sí que habían hecho un bien trabajo.

Esto edfta buenídfimo –Dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

Hermione y Harry miraron a su amigo y sonrieron al verlo tan feliz. Harry se hallaba sentado frente a Hermione y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

¿Qué pasa Hermione no vas a comer nada? –Pregunto Ron cuando termino su bocado.

Ah… si eso… es que comí demasiados dulces en el tren. –contesto ella sinceramente haciendo cara de asco. -Creo que guardaré un poco para después.

Al terminar de decir esto Hermione volteo a ver a Harry quién había estado callado toda la cena. Entonces sucedió.

Sus ojos hicieron una conexión como mágica. Se quedaron petrificados. Ella quedó perdida en un profundo verde mientras que el chico miraba embobado sus brillantes ojos castaños. Ambos sintieron como un escalofrío les recorría la espalda. Hermione aparto la mirada rapidamente. Ambos tenían las mejillas coloreadas de un tono rojo intenso. Los dos miraron al piso como apenados.

_¿Pero qué esta sucediendo?_ –Se preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo sin que el otro lo supiera.

AAaahh pues disculpen que este tan corto.. realmente espero que les gusteee! wuuuh!

espero actualizar pronto.. pero debo esperar a que vuelva la inspiración!

REVIEWS PLEASEEEE!


	2. Eres tan linda cuando duermes

**Sii! ya subí el capitulo 2! ohh si aqui lo tienen! **

**Gracias a MattPotterKl, Ani y Babyjapan por sus reviews! tambien a Danny y Giffie! wOOo A LEER ...Y REVIEWS! **

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura. Los acostumbrados ronquidos de Ron se escuchaban en el silencio de la noche. Los doseles de las 4 camas estaban cerrados y todos dormían. Excepto un chico de ojos verdes quien llevaba toda la noche despierto. 

¿_Qué rayos sucede¿Por qué no puedo dormir?_ –Se preguntaba Harry Potter Acostado en su cama.

¿Es que acaso no había terminados los deberes?... no a él no le importaba eso. Pero había algo que no podía sacar de su mente.

Hermione Granger.

¿Queee? -Harry se levanto de la cama como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla con el mismo Voldemort. ¿Hermione Granger¿Cómo podía estar pensando en su mejor amiga? Él no la veía a ella como otra cosa… si no como una hermana. SIN MENCIONAR QUE ERA LA NOVIA DE SU MEJOR AMIGO.

Harry se levanto de su cama algo asustado. Se acomodo el pijama y decidió bajar a la sala común ya que no podía dormir más. Comenzó a bajar los escalones de piedra. De pronto alcanzó a distinguir una figura sentada frente al fuego pero no podía ver más que su sombra.

La verdad no le apetecía hablar con nadie así que se acomodo silenciosamente en un sillón lejano y se quedó meditando hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea en la sala común. Por alguna razón no podía dormir pero no sabía por qué. Pasaron horas antes de que a Hermione le diera sueño. Ahora el cielo se encontraba de una combinación de colores que hacían que se viera mágico a diferencia del profundo negro que se divisaba unas horas antes. Hermione se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba cómodamente acurrucada. 

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y distinguió una figura dormida en un sillón lejano. Camino hacia ella y entonces se sonrojo.

Harry Potter estaba dormido en el sillón.

¿Pero qué…? -Se preguntó Hermione al darse cuenta que estaba algo agitada y sonrojada. Entonces lo recordó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de la misma manera que había sucedido en el Gran Comedor esa noche.

No Hermione, es Harry… además tu tienes novio… - Hermione estaba desesperada. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Ella estaba segura de que amaba a Ron pero aún así sentía ese extraño escalofrío cuando miraba a su mejor amigo. Corrió a su habitación y cerró rápidamente el dosel de su cama.

No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

* * *

… el encantamiento obtendrá 30 puntos para su casa, así que comiencen!... 

La profesora McGonagal hablaba a sus alumnos al tiempo que la mayoría se ponía a decir un conjuro moviendo la varita de un lado a otro.

_Mutare Papilo_ -Se escucho gritar a Hermione al tiempo que su escarabajo se convertía en una hermosa mariposa que comenzó a volar a través del aula.

Excelente Srta. Granger, 30 puntos para Gryffindor –Dijo la profesora McGonagal con una sonrisa en la cara.

La clase salió del aula junto con el barullo de los estudiantes en su primer día de clases.

Em… Ron ¿te apetecería ir al lago esta noche? –Pregunto Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo. Estaba decidida a convencerse a si misma que Ron era su chico ideal, y que por Harry sólo sentía una linda amistad.  
Este… bueno, esa bien –Contesto el chico algo distraído.  
¿Te sucede algo¿No te apetece ir conmigo? –Hermione estaba extrañada por la reacción de Ron.  
No, no es eso… -Ron se estaba poniendo algo nervioso.  
Bueno, te veré en la sala común a las 8 –Y con esto salió de la vista de los dos chicos.

Harry y Ron tenían una hora libre mientras Hermione tomaba artimancia.

Hum… Ron… -Harry comenzó a hablar mientras se dirigían a la sala común. ¿Si Harry? –el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente. Se notaba que su amigo iba a decir algo importante.  
Ah… que si te apetecía ir a las cocinas por unos pastelillos. – Harry contesto rápidamente. _"Qué sucede… como pude pensar en decirle a Ron lo de Hermione?"_ –Pensó el chico de los ojos verdes.

Ron se quedó algo extrañado pero no se podía rehusar a comer, así que se apresuro a hurtadillas hacia las cocinas del castillo.

* * *

Eran casi las 8. Un chico pelirrojo con una profunda mirada azul se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación. 

"_Pero que he hecho"_ –Ron se reprochaba a si mismo – _"¿Cómo pude aceptar la invitación de Hermione… no después de lo de el verano… ahora qué le diré?"_  
Ron se odió a si mismo por un momento…

* * *

La sala común estaba llena de gente. Hermione se encontraba en una mesa alejada terminando de ordenar sus papeles. 

Ginny, creo que he terminado con los deberes. Iré a alistarme para salir con Ron. –Hermione se puso de pie. Claro, a mi sólo me falta pociones¿Cómo es posible que Snape nos dejara tanto trabajo en el primer día de clases? –la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se concentro en el pergamino vacio que estaba sobre la mesa. –Te veré luego!

Hermione salió de prisa de la sala común. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 8 y no se veía a Ron por ninguna parte, aún así debía alistarse así que corrió a su habitación y en 10 min. estaba lista. Salió a la sala común donde todavía había personas conversando, pero no pudo ver a Ron por ninguna parte.

Se sentó en un sillón vació frente a la chimenea.  
Eran las 8:30…  
Qué demonios… ¿por qué no llegaba Ron?  
Hermione se enojó pero decidió no ir por el chico.  
"Si él no quiere salir conmigo esta bien" –Hermione pensó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Harry despertó a media noche. Su estomago rugía fuertemente. No había comido nada desde que había ido con Ron a las cocinas. Eso fue antes de la comida y se había perdido la cena. Salió de si habitación. La sala común estaba alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea. De nuevo, como la noche anterior, estaba vacía excepto por una sombra frente al fuego. Esta vez parecía dormida, así que se acerco a ver quién era esa persona que estaba sentada.  
Escalofrío. Hermione Granger estaba dormida sobre el sillón.  
"Es tan linda cuando duerme" –Pensó Harry  
El ojiverde tomó una manta cercana y tapó a la chica con mucho cuidado y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Después recordó que tenía hambre así que salió de la sala común dejando a la chica durmiendo felizmente.

* * *

**jojo me gusto como ha quedado el capitulo. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Ron en el Verano¿Por qué no salió con Hermione?-..todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de Una Confusión Inesperada!**** REVIEWWWWS! **j 


	3. Gracias

Hermione despertó en la sala común. Alguien la había arropado durante la noche. Se sentó sobre el sillón en el que dormía y miró por la ventana. El sol apenas se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos. La castaña se apresuró a su habitación y entonces recordó por qué se había quedado dormida en la sala común.

De pronto sintió como una oleada de furia se poseía de ella. Corrió lo que faltaba de la escalera, entró a su habitación y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Bajo dispuesta a tomar el desayuno. Realmente no le apetecía ver a sus 2 amigos.

Se sentó de nuevo en la sala común esperando a que fuera la hora del desayuno.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba Ron¿Cómo había podido dejarla ahí de esa manera?

"_Es un imbécil"_ –Pensó la morena fastidiada.

Espero un rato ahí sentada, pensando en Ron y su comportamiento. Al cabo de un tiempo se levantó y salió de la sala común.

Bajo las escaleras que daban al gran comedor y tomó un lugar en la vacía mesa de Gryffindor. Miró a su alrededor. Sólo había dos alumnos de Ravenclaw a parte de ella así que disfrutó de su desayuno tranquilamente.

* * *

Ron despertó en su habitación. Bostezo y corrió el dosel de su cama. La habitación estaba vacía pero no se extraño. Estaba acostumbrado porque siempre era el último en levantarse. Estaba sentado tranquilamente cuando salió Harry de las duchas.

Ya te has levantado –Le dijo Harry a su amigo.

Si –

¿Cómo te ha ido con Hermione? –Pregunto el ojiverde algo interesado.

Em… -Ron comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Por un momento pensó en cambiar de tema pero la mirada severa de Harry le impidió hacerlo –La verdad es que… No he ido.

¿Queeeeé¿Por qué? –Harry sintió una onda de rabia en su interior. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado plantada a SU Hermione?... Espera¿Desde cuándo era su Hermione?

Harry sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando esa idea y miró severamente a su amigo.

Pues… me he quedado dormido… si, eso, me he quedado dormido –Contesto Ron distraídamente.

¿Eres un tonto¿Sabes que se enojará contigo¡No te volverá a hablar nunca! –Harry estaba histérico. Sonrió en su interior ante este pensamiento.

Espera un minuto… -ahora era Ron quien lo miraba severamente - ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto Hermione?

Pues… ¡Desde siempre¡Sabes que es mi mejor amiga! –Harry se puso de pie al terminar de ponerse los zapatos –Y mas te vale que no le hagas daño. –y con esto salió de la habitación dejando a un pelirrojo confundido y enojado consigo mismo.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron normalmente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron separados en todas las clases. Estaban demasiado enojados como para hablar con el otro así que preferían mantener la distancia.

Y así transcurrieron las horas.

Al terminar la clase, Hermione corrió a la biblioteca. Había olvidado un libro por la mañana cuando estaba estudiando. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando regreso ya era un poco tarde. Por suerte el maestro aun no llegaba.

Entro al salón de DCAO y el único puesto estaba a lado de Harry.

Resignada se sentó junto a él esquivando esa mirada verde que hacía que se perdiera en un profundo mar esmeralda.

Harry se ruborizó un poco al momento en que el brazo de Hermione rozo el suyo. No sabía que estaba pasando últimamente pero el hecho de que Hermione se sentara al lado suyo era muy agradable.

La clase comenzó. Como aún no había profesor de DCAO Snape era el profesor provisional.

Para hacer este maleficio – Comenzó con una mirada amenazadora – Se pondrán en parejas. Háganlo con la persona que esta a su lado. –Harry sonrió al escuchar esto pero quito su sonrisa al momento en que Hermione volteo a verlo.

Practiquen el uno con el otro – Snape seguía hablando -lanzándose el maleficio, tratando de romper el escudo del contrario. ¿Entendido?

Los chicos asintieron e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie mientras se agrupaban en parejas.

Vieron que Ron había hecho pareja con Dean.

Los hechizos comenzaron a escucharse al tiempo que chispas de diferentes colores volaban de un lado a otro.

Harry miro a Hermione y decidido la tomo del brazo (mientras los dos se ruborizaban) y la aparto del resto de la clase. Hermione lo seguía expectante.

Hermione… -Comenzó el azabache. Ella lo miró atenta - ¿Estas bien?

¿De… de que hablas? –Le contesto la morena sin entender lo que decía.

Pues… -Harry no sabía como decirlo – …Ron –Dijo finalmente.

Ah… -Hermione bajo la mirada. Harry alcanzó a ver como se le nublaban los ojos a la chica. –pues… ¡Es un tonto! –De pronto no se veía triste, si no enojada. –No se cómo pudo hacerme eso… él . ¡Él no es así!

Lo se… lo se –Dijo Harry aprovechando ese momento para abrazarla. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas se coloreaban. –Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente.

Harry se sentía en las nubes. Abrazando a esa hermosa morena quien había sido únicamente una amiga, una fiel amiga y nada màs. Sentía su delicioso aroma a flores y ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido en no notarla como una chica y no solo como una amiga. Ahora…

Harry bajo de golpe de su nube. Hermione lo había empujando con fuerza apartándolo de él.

Pero ¿Qué? –Harry miró a su derecha.

Señor Potter – Snape había llegado -Veo que a usted y a su nueva novia no les interesa la clase- El profesor los miraba con aire de superioridad- Si es así, entonces tampoco les importará venir a la sala de pociones a limpiar todos los calderos esta noche.

Pero… - Hermione trato de persuadirlo ero ya era demasiado tarde, Snape había salido del aula dejándolos atrás. Volteo a ver a Harry.

Él sólo esperaba el usual regaño de su amiga.

Gracias- Harry la miró incrédulo- Quero decir, por lo de Ron.

Ah, por nada-

* * *

Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en la sala común.

Son diez a las once- Dijo Harry mirando el reloj de la pared –Deberíamos irnos.

Hermione asintió y siguió al ojiverde a través del retrato de la pared.

Ron miraba celoso a Harry y Hermione sentados, desde una esquina de la sala común.

"_¿Desde cuando andan tan juntitos?"_ –Pensó sin poder evitar ponerse celoso.

Era cierto que desde clase de DCAO los dos se la habían pasado juntos, y no los culpaba. Había sido él quien había hecho que los 3 se pelearan, pero realmente ni siquiera él tenía la culpa. Pero nada podía hacer.

"_Es mejor así"_

_

* * *

_

Los dos ahora mejores amigos iban caminando por el pasillo camino a las mazmorras. Iban caminando uno al lado del otro, tan cerca que podían escuchar sus respiraciones. El brazo de Harry rozó el de Hermione. Inmediatamente los dos se ruborizaron i se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?


End file.
